


Don't cross a Lightwood-Bane

by TobytheWise



Series: 1k Celebration [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Kidnapping, POV Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: “What do you want with me?” Max asks, eyeing this woman up and down, unable to pull up any sort of memories.“You’re nobody,” she answers, that sickly smile still tugging at her lips. “I don’t think I could possibly care less for you. You’re a pawn in order to get someone’s attention.”Max’s stomach sinks. If he’s no use to this woman now, there’s a chance his minutes are numbered. He wracks his brain, trying to think up a plan to keep her talking, keep her engaged long enough for his dads to find him.“Who’s attention are you so desperate to attract?”The woman runs his fingers through her hair as she looks down at him. Her top lip comes up in a silent snarl as she says, “I think you and I both know. Who would come looking for you?”ORMax is kidnapped by Camille, who just wants some revenge on Magnus.





	Don't cross a Lightwood-Bane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lieselfh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieselfh/gifts).



> This is written for my friend Lieselfh! I hope you enjoy ;D

Max squirms on the uncomfortable chair he’s tied to. He snaps his fingers, internally cursing when his magic stays dormant inside himself. He stares down at the cuff, willing them to unlock but knowing he’s screwed. They’re warded or spelled or something, keeping him from using his magic. 

“Son of a bitch,” he murmurs, staring down where his blue skin is turning purple from his struggle against the cuffs. 

“It’s no use,” a voice says as they walk into the room. Her heels click as she walks. She’s older, white streaking her long dark hair, her smile sending shivers down Max’s spine. 

“What do you want with me?” Max asks, eyeing this woman up and down, unable to pull up any sort of memories. 

“You’re nobody,” she answers, that sickly smile still tugging at her lips. “I don’t think I could possibly care less for you. You’re a pawn in order to get someone’s attention.”

Max’s stomach sinks. If he’s no use to this woman now, there’s a chance his minutes are numbered. He wracks his brain, trying to think up a plan to keep her talking, keep her engaged long enough for his dads to find him. 

“Who’s attention are you so desperate to attract?”

The woman runs his fingers through her hair as she looks down at him. Her top lip comes up in a silent snarl as she says, “I think you and I both know. Who would come looking for you?” She steps up to him, running one of her long nails over his cheek and Max has to grit his teeth, his stomach turning. “My little blueberry,” she murmurs with a smile. 

“What do you want with my dads?”

“Magnus and I have a history.” She looks at her nails. “And everything would have been fine if it weren’t for those Shadowhunters sticking their noses where they didn’t belong.”

“Wait,” Max butts in, staring up at the woman, finally recognizing her from a picture his Papa has in one of his books. “You’re Camille?”

The woman looks down at him with a wide smile. She runs a long nail down his cheek again before patting his head. “Well aren’t you a smart one, little blueberry.”

“Don’t call me that,” he hisses through clenched teeth. 

“You’ve got fire, just like your dads.” Camille chuckles. 

“So what happened to you? Papa says you were sent to the Clave. As a vampire.”

Camille’s face turns stormy, his lip curling in a sneer. “Years ago, the Clave was running experiments on Downworlders. They ‘cured’ me of my vampirism.”

Max’s mind is racing. The Clave has changed leaps and bounds since his dads were put into places of power. He couldn’t imagine something like this happening now. 

“You’re wasting what little years you have left,” Max murmurs. “Why wouldn’t you take your mortality more seriously?”

Camille snarls as she slaps Max’s cheek. “You think this is some sort of joke? I am going grey! I have wrinkles! My joints crack when I stand! I am old and fragile and ugly. So Magnus is going to pay for what he did. He took this away from me. In turn, I’m going to take you away from him.”

Max’s stomach jolts as Camille picks up a dagger. “I was going to wait so he had to watch me kill you but instead I’ll just leave your body here for him to find.”

Thankfully, because his parents have the best timing, the door to the room bursts open. Camille uses the dagger to cut his ropes and pull him against her chest, the dagger digging into his throat. The fire in his parents eyes make Max grin. 

“Camille?” Papa asks, as he steps into the room, his magic sparkling blue around his fingertips. 

“Hello, Magnus,” she answers back with that grossly sweet grin. 

“What happened to you?”

“The Clave is what happened to me,” she spits out. “You sent me there and this is what they did to me.”

Dad keeps his bow raised, aim straight at Camille. She turns to him, the dagger digging deeper into Max’s throat. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“I will not hesitate to murder you,” Papa grits through clenched teeth, his eyes shining with golden cat-eyes. 

Max’s eyes widen as he brings his hands up, gripping Camille’s wrist. It takes a second but then Dad understands. He lets his arrow fly true. There’s half a second where Max’s stomach flips with worry and within the next, the arrow is hitting it’s mark, destroying the cuffs enough for Max to use his magic. The move startles Camille enough for Max to duck down as his Dad shoots his bow again, only this time, a burst of magic flinging forward into Camille’s chest. That alliance rune coming in handy yet again. 

Camille grunts as she flings backwards onto her ass. Papa steps forward, using his magic he ties Camille up. With a snap of his fingers, Max puts Camille to sleep. 

Dad runs forward, pulling Max into his arms and Max holds on just as tight. Papa quickly joins in and Max finally feels safe again. “So,” he says, pulling back to look at his dads. “What are we gonna do with her?”

Magnus tilts his head. “I think I have an idea.”

 

**Two weeks later**

 

Max walks into the homey little book store. He looks around, the smell of dust and old books hitting his nose. He walks to the counter, finding an older woman reading an original edition of  _ How To Kill A Mockingbird _ .

“Oh, hello, dear,” she greets as she notices him. 

“Good morning,” Max says with an easy smile. 

The woman sets her book aside, giving him her full attention. “Is there anything I can help you find?”

“I just thought I’d look around for a bit.”

“Sounds good. While you look, let me grab you a cup of coffee. A kid like you is probably in college, staying up all hours of the night studying,” she says more to herself than to Max as she prepares him a cup of coffee. 

He takes the cup once she’s finished, holding it between his palms. “Are you happy?” he asks out of nowhere. 

The woman pauses before smiling at him. “Why, dear. I think I’m the happiest I’ve ever been.”

Max nods his head. He takes his coffee and leaves Camille to her new mundane life. Without the memories of her past life, she’s happy and free. “Good,” he whispers to himself. There’s no way to fix what the Clave did to her but this atleast has given her a slice of happiness. 


End file.
